Poco a poco
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: Nunca hay que dejar de luchar, la vida puede llegar a ser complicada y dolorosa, pero no hay que renunciar a ella nunca, siempre se puede seguir adelante, todo poco a poco. (Spoilers de Sinsajo)


**Poco a poco**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**¡Holass! Estoy algo emocionada, este es mi primer ONE-SHOT de los Juegos del Hambre, cerré el año muy estresada por motivos escolares, así que en vacaciones de invierno decidí relajarme con una emocionante lectura, tenía tiempo que quería leer esta maravillosa saga y ¡Oh por dios! de lo que me estaba perdiendo xD Quede enganchada con la historia, ¡la amo! **

**Disclaimer****:**** La maravillosa saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran autora Suzanne Collins ¡gracias por crear esta increíble historia!**

**Advertencia: Ubicado al final de Sinsajo antes del epílogo, contiene spoilers. **

-Me llamo Katniss Everdeen he participado dos veces en los Juegos del Hambre, mi hermanita Prim está muerta debido a una bomba que diseñó mi mejor amigo Gale, el cual se alejó definitivamente de mi lado, mi madre está lejos de mí, he perdido a mi chico del pan, mi mentor sigue ahogándose en el alcohol, he regresado al Distrito 12 y no puedo parar de preguntarme…¿por qué sigo viva?...-

Aunque esa respuesta es obvia, no merezco la muerte, no merezco liberarme de la culpa, morir sería un privilegio, así como una injusticia para todas las personas sacrificadas, personas que han pagado por cada uno de mis actos, seres a los que les he arrebatado la vida egoístamente; lucharon y sufrieron siguiéndome por un fatídico camino, les quité la vida y ahora tengo que pagar por mi pecado, me he ganado cada una de las pesadillas que me quitan el sueño, mis lágrimas y gritos son aclamados por cada una de las víctimas; no tengo a nadie y no me queda nada, solamente mi patética existencia, cada día que pasa el dolor me hunde más en el abismo de soledad me consume con una lentitud tormentosa, ya quiero que todo acabe, añoro tranquilidad ¡deseo paz!...aunque sé que no la merezco.

Mi vida se ha vuelto mecánica, me alimento sin entender el motivo que me mueve a hacerlo, tal vez se deba a que ya no quiero defraudar a nadie más, por eso no soy capaz de rechazar la ayuda de Sae la grasienta, esa debe de ser la razón; esa, y también el aroma a pan recién horneado que desprende la cocina.

_Pan recién horneado_ unas de las pocas cosas que me mantienen pegada a la tierra; Peeta, mi chico del pan, mi diente de león, como lo extraño, admirarlo se ha vuelto una tortura, tenerlo tan cerca y la vez tan lejos; mi corazón late cuando entra a la casa cargando el exquisito pan que hornea, pero es el mismo corazón el que sufre cuando sus deslumbrantes ojos azules se apagan y sus pupilas se dilatan, otro episodio que lo aleja de mí; me haces tanta falta Peeta.

El maullido de Buttercup me ha despertado se mi sufrimiento…de nuevo…la vida es irónica, el gato que una vez intenté ahogar es el que me está apoyando, regresándome a la realidad cada vez que me pierdo dentro de la gran esfera de dolor que yo misma he creado.

Las cosas van mejorando, o eso es de lo que Sae la grasienta me quiere convencer, tal vez sea cierto que hay indicios pero no logro encontrar esa energía para vivir, es cierto que mi madre sigue viviendo a pesar de las perdidas, a su manera sigue adelante, Gale siempre cargara con las consecuencias de su creación pero aun así sigue avanzando, Haymitch se ahoga en el alcohol pero en su ciega ebriedad sigue adelante, Annie perdió al amor de su vida pero sigue avanzando por el amor de esa personita que se encuentra creciendo en su interior, Peeta se puede derrumbar tras un episodio pero trata de seguir adelante reconstruyendo la panadería, el único legado de su familia; toda Panem camina hacia un amanecer mejor superando el mandato de supresión y terror al que estaba sometido; y ¿yo?...Yo no lo puedo hacer, no logro encontrar ese rayo de esperanza que me guíe a través del laberinto en el que estoy perdida.

–Poco a poco Katniss, hay que comenzar poco a poco –me susurra Peeta cuando me encuentra sentada frente a los arbustos de primroses que sembró.

–Poco…a…poco…–menciono perdida en los recuerdos de mi patito.

* * *

Mi diente de león no estaba equivocado, siempre he sabido que Peeta tiene la facultad de saber qué decir y en qué momento decirlo, es un don que me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones; la recuperación ha sido difícil, el dolor no se olvida, no hay forma de un día decidir dejar todo atrás y hacer que no ha pasado nada, mi terapia se tornó todo un desafío, el libro que fue mi idea escribir me envolvía en un torrente de emociones, que de haber estado sola me habría ahogado en los recuerdos, pero no lo estaba, mi chico del pan se encontraba conmigo; todavía llegaban momentos en los cuales se alejaba debido a los _flashback_s que lo atormentaban, pero entre Haymitch y yo lo apoyábamos, mi mentor se volvió todo un criador de gansos, aunque Peeta y yo en más de una ocasión alimentábamos también a sus pequeños inquilinos, comenzábamos a vivir poco a poco.

La caza se convirtió en una de actividad indispensable para vivir, así como el hornear para Peeta.

Las pesadillas no me dejaban del todo, pero mi chico del pan tampoco, Peeta estaba de regreso, el mismo chico gentil y cariñoso, el diente de león que estaba floreciendo en mi primavera.

Sus brazos me sostenían con fuerza en las noches, me susurraba en el oído palabras hermosas para callar mis gritos, acariciaba delicadamente con su fuerte mano mi mejilla secando cada seña de lágrimas, sus labios acariciaban los míos con majestuosa habilidad, todo en él era reconfortante; nada me volvería a alejar de mi chico del pan nunca.

–Me amas ¿real o no?

Es mi decisión la que me hace responder:

–Real

-Soy Katniss Mellark, vivo en el Distrito 12, mi pasado nunca será olvidado, ahora vivo para un futuro mejor, estoy impaciente porque mi esposo regrese de la panadería, tengo una sorpresa para él, el fruto de nuestro amor se encuentra creciendo en mi interior, tengo miedo, pero sé que no estoy sola-

Trato de calmar mi agitada respiración cuando mi chico del pan atraviesa la puerta, el me mira con su intensa mirada azul que adoro, sabe que me pasa algo, me conoce muy bien; me lanzo a sus brazos con las lágrimas agolpándose en mi mirada, mi cuerpo tiembla y el calor de Peeta me reconforta.

–Katniss…

–Estoy embarazada…

Me aprieta con fuerza y me eleva girando mi cuerpo emocionadamente, convierte mi sollozo temeroso en una risa dichosa, reímos juntos, limpia mis lágrimas inundándome de la seguridad necesaria para iniciar una nueva etapa en nuestra vida; estoy lista para este nuevo reto, un pequeño ser se está formando dentro de mi y lo esperamos con ansiedad.

La vida continúa, nos pueden llegar sufrimientos que nos derrumben, que nos quiten las energías para seguir respirando, para seguir luchando; la vida nos puede enfrentar a pérdidas dolorosas, pero siempre hay un camino que continuar, el mirar atrás nos enseña a valorar cada una de las cosas que nos rodea; no hay duda que la vida puede volver a ser buena, solo hay que aprender a vivirla, todo…poco a poco.

**Espero que haya sido de su gusto, esta saga me dejo tan maravillada que no podía dejar de escribir algo de ella.**

**Sus reviews siempre serán muy, muy bien recibidos y por supuesto que agradecidos, no olviden que es lo que le da energía a todo escritor n.n**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
